Miss Bruja Inteligente
by noiraaa
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando una sufre un cambio tan brusco q ni tu peor enemigo te reconoce? ¿O cunándo descubres q para ser popular hace falta algo más que ser bonita? CAPS CORTOS! RR!
1. Un ingenio sorprendente

Miss Bruja Inteligente

POR: malia-evans

DEDICADO A: algida y lucemvicuna, que me han seguido desde mi primer fic, i a las que prometí una historia "normal".

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de estos personajes son míos, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bross™, a excepción de Henar, Katherine e Yvonne y otros personajes que no aparecen en la saga de HP.

AVISO: antes de que os disgustéis, son capítulos cortos, pero prometo que por lo menos habrá veinte. Palabra de Honor.

"**_Según esas, nadie que tenga más espermatozoides que neuronas, merece la mínima posibilidad de algo con ellas"_**

Capitulo I. Un ingenio sorprendente

Curioso como siempre fue, se acercó, con precaución al extraño instrumento, lo tocó y de repente una cegadora luz le envolvió, dejándole, por unos interminables segundos, en la terrible oscuridad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el ático de una casa, dos chicas de unos 17 años aproximadamente discutían por el contenido de una de las maletas. No se ponían de acuerdo; no sabían que era más cómodo: llevar el piano entero o desmontado. Acabaron decidiendo que ya comprarían uno allí…

Pero entonces, cuando ya estaban listas para irse, en la puerta de la casa, se dieron cuenta de que se olvidaban algo. Subieron otra vez al ático y una vez allí escucharon unos golpes y gritos provenientes del baño que allí había. Avergonzadas avanzaron hasta allí y abrieron el lavabo donde una muy cabreada pelirroja les gritó de todo hasta quedarse afónica.

"Lil¡¡como lleguemos tarde te mato!"

Indignada contestó:

"Oye, oye, un respeto que habéis sido vosotras las que os habéis olvidado de mí."

"Ya pero tu te has pasado dos horas para que Potter te vea bien."

Lily pensó¿en realidad por eso me tarde? Pero no creyó que fuese posible, así que enseguida se defendió.

"Hablo la señorita Llámenme Henar Black "

"Tú te callas, que a ti te gusta Potter…"

"Más le gustaría" acabó gritando

"¡CALLAOS LAS DOS!" gritó Kath "Por si no lo habéis notado quedan cinco minutos y todavía estamos en casa de Lily."

La pelirroja enmudeció de pánico: para algo era Premio Anual, no debía saltarse las normas bajo ningún concepto, pero Henar sonrió, para ella era normal saltarse las normas. Están para romperse, era su lema.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y pese a las replicas de Henar, las tres chicas se aparecieron en el andén 9 ¾ pero por desgracia ya era demasiado tarde, el Expresso se alejaba a lo lejos.

"¡Henar, yo te mato!"

"Eso ni lo sueñes monada"

Vale, por supuesto que todos tenemos peleas, pero lo de ellas era ya un problema, cada día, siempre había un tema por el cual que discutía, normalmente eran: las clases, Potter y Black, los entrenamientos de Quidditch de Henar, Potter y Black, las locuras de Dumbly, Potter y Black… en fin, Potter y Black para resumir.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo eso, eran las mejores amigas. Lilliane Marie Evans, Lil para los amigos: pelirroja y propietaria de unos preciosos ojos verdes. Acababa de ser nombrada Premio Anual por sus altas calificaciones (las más altas para ser exactos) y por su comportamiento ejemplar. Por decirlo de alguna manera, ella era como si fuese una maestra más, ayudaba a todo aquel que lo necesitase, fuese de la casa que fuese, y daba clases de repaso a los alumnos más pequeños. Así era ella, amiga de todos y enemiga de los Merodeadores, mejor dicho: no consideraba que una persona con más hormonas y espermatozoides que neuronas mereciese su respeto.

Henar Lucie Parker, indescriptible. Apasionada del quidditch, rebelde hasta la médula y punk; por si fuera poco, la jodida era metamorfomaga. Rubia natural y con unos tenebrosos ojos negros, era radical y sólo ella podía meterse o discutir con sus amigas. Jugaba en el equipo de Quidditch pero eso no le producía ningún tipo de convivencia con dos de los Merodeadores. Odiaba a las normas y cada vez que podía las rompía. Organizaba bromas, escapadas a Hogsmeade y al bosque prohibido, donde arrastraba a sus amigas.

Katherine Evan March, Kathy para su novio. Morena y poseedora de unos electrizantes ojos azules que mostraban una tranquilidad infinita, que sólo se veía alterada cuando coincidía con Lupin. Cosa prácticamente habitual ya que pertenecían a la misma casa al mismo curso y compartían las mismas clases. Era una adicta a la música y era ella la culpable de que sus amigas se dejasen la espalda cargando con el piano y la guitarra arriba y abajo. Su carácter era temible y por eso era prudente no meterse con ella, reaccionaba de miedo. El problema era si ella no podía, entonces venía Lilliane y… ya la habían liado.

Distintas en todo. Pero gemelas de corazón.

De fondo, se escuchó una voz:

"Veis, os dije que no seríamos los únicos" dijo un moreno con entusiasmo

Las chicas palidecieron al reconocer la voz.

"OK. Por suna vez acertaste Paddy" un rubio le dio la razón

"Pero…" reflexionó el otro moreno "¿Quiénes son?

"Ni idea" respondió el rubio "No me suenan"

Por sorpresa, uno de los morenos se puso delante de ellas y las observó con detenimiento. Al fin, mostró sus pensamientos:

"Increíble, no se quienes son" se extrañó

Y eso si que era problemático. Sirius Black, el mayor Don Juan de toda la historia de Hogwarts no reconocía a tres de las alumnas del centro, cuando se había tirado prácticamente a la mitad.

"Slytherin no son" siguió él mismo "Hufflepuff… ya estarían lamiéndonos, Ravenclaw; puede, pero lo más seguro es que sean Griffindor"

Las chicas quedaron estupefactas ante el ingenio sorprendente del moreno. Más que nada porque llevaban puestos los uniformes puestos, donde podía verse claramente el escudo de su casa.

"Pero…" añadió el otro moreno "Si son de Griffindor¿por qué no las reconocemos?"

Fue Lily la que respondió:

"Bravo Potter, una vez más intentas decir algo inteligente y una vez más demuestras que el coeficiente intelectual del calamar gigante es mayor al tuyo"

Las chicas aplaudieron, apoyando a su amiga, pero Potter no se dejó patear.

"Oye, un respeto"

"Dos cosas Potter" la defendió Henar "Uno: a mi amiga le pusieron un nombre por algo, y dos: te da el respeto que mereces. Ninguno"

"Monada" se añadió Black "No te metas en cosas de mayores"

"¡Se mete dónde le da la gana!" gritó Kath, añadiéndose por fin a la discusión

"Preciosa" intervino Lupin "Estás más guapa con la bocaza esa cerrada"

"¡LUPIN!" exclamó furiosa Kath

Pero no fue ella la que le hizo pagar ese insulto, sino Lily que se fue hacia él más cabreada de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. A su compañero de casa no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, enseguida notó la fría mano de la pelirroja en su cara. Entonces las reconoció, en serio había cambiado mucho en el verano, su cuerpo, antes un "poco" rellenito había desaparecido dando sitio a una esbelta figura. Henar cambiaba cada dos por tres, así que era imposible reconocerla, y Kath… buff a los ojos de Remus, ahora era una diosa, aunque jamás lo admitiría, por supuesto.

"Lily…"

"En carne y hueso, Lupin"

Kath y Henar sonrieron, la cara de los Merodeadores en tres, dos, uno, sería de película. No debían imaginarse para nada que ellas fuesen las tres marginadas de Griffindor con las que apenas habían cruzado un "buenos días". De todos modos, Lily era la que más había cambiado, su cuerpo era, antes, algo parecido a una enorme bola de grasa, su pelo enmarañado y con unas ondulaciones horrorosas, y su cara llena de granos, para bien, eso fue ya hace tiempo. Ahora, Lilliane había conseguido rebajar muchos, muchos kilos, su pelo ahora se mostraba liso y domable, mientras que su cara, tostada por el sol del verano mostraba una sonrisa. Ahora si, todo iría bien.

"¿Lily?" preguntó confuso Black "¿Lily Evans¿La empollona, gorda y lameculos de McGonagall?

"Y la que es capaz de hacer esto" respondió, un poco temerosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Con paso firme pero temeroso se acercó a Potter, que todavía seguía boquiabierto por el espectacular cambio de la pelirroja, aunque nunca había hablado con ella. Seguía pensando en que estaría bien conocerla cuando de pronto notó los calientes labios de ella sobre los suyos. No pudo responderlo por que cuando ella consideró que ya era demasiada exhibición se separó.

Que bien besa la cabrona, pensó Potter.

Pero entonces Lily empezó a escuchar voces en su cabeza. Algo así como:

"Lilliane, como no te levantes ya de la cama, te quedas sin desayunar"

* * *

Notas de Autora: bueno, algida y lucemvicuna, os prometí una historia normal, y aquí la teneís, sólo que con esta me tardaré más en actualizar...

A los demás, que os parece?

**MaLiA EvAnS**


	2. Las consecuencias de una pajarita mal pu...

Miss Bruja Inteligente

POR: malia-evans

DEDICADO A: algida y lucemvicuna, que me han seguido desde mi primer fic, i a las que prometí una historia "normal".

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de estos personajes son míos, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bross™, a excepción de Henar, Katherine e Yvonne y otros personajes que no aparecen en la saga de HP.

AVISO: antes de que os disgustéis, son capítulos cortos, pero prometo que por lo menos habrá veinte. Palabra de Honor.

"**_Según esas, nadie que tenga más espermatozoides que neuronas, merece la mínima posibilidad de algo con ellas"_**

Capitulo 2. Las consecuencias de una pajarita mal puesta

Una joven pelirroja despertó, entonces, al oír los gritos de su madre. Adormilada, miró con desgana el reloj y del susto casi se cae de la cama. Eran las diez menos cinco y había quedado con ellas a las diez para ir a comprar los útiles del colegio. Bah… Nada importante

Sin ganas, se vistió, almorzó y "medio" se arregló (N/A: vamos que quedó para ir a un estreno de cine). Increíblemente lo había conseguido en cinco minutos, por lo que eran las diez y dos segundos cuando Lily se apareció en el Caldero Chorreante. Salió al Callejón Diagon y sólo tuvo que mirar una vez para ver al par de locas, que, desesperadas la buscaban con ahínco. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó sobre ellas, dándoles un gran achuchón.

"¡Ya era hora, bella durmiente!"

"El despertador no sonó" se defendió Lily, sacándole la lengua a Henar

"Lo que yo decía…"

Rieron. Era normal que la pelirroja llegase tarde a todos sitios, aunque ella no ponía nada de su parte para remediarlo, era algo más de su ser. De todos modos, _no problem._

Avanzaron por la ancha calle hasta llegar a su destino. Florean Fortescue. Jamás podían ir de compras, aunque fuese a por las cosas del colegio, sin que Henar engullese su "pequeña" porción de helado de pistacho y nueces bañadas en moscatel con una pajarita de color gris tirando a negro pálido en el lado contrario por el que la joven cogía la copa. Parecen chorradas, pero un año, el camarero puso la pajarita un poco movida del lado que le tocaba y Henar por poco se suicida. Bah… Nada importante.

Llevaban poco más de diez minutos, en los que Henar ya se había comido tres helados maxi ella sola, cuando por la puerta aparecieron tres cuerpos esculturales; lástima que viniesen junto con sus propietarios.

"Escóndase, rápido" ordenó Lily

Las tres se escondieron bajo la mesa, consiguiendo no ser vistas. Desde abajo, sin embargo, pudieron observar con horror que tres pares de piernas se acercaban hacía su mesa. Tuvieron que acurrucarse hasta más no poder con tal de que las piernas de los chicos no las tocasen. Pero a veces, comiendo tanto helado una se resfría, y tose...

Extrañados por aquel ruido, los tres chicos agacharon sus cabezas, quedando de este modo a la misma altura que ellas.

La imagen que vieron entonces, creo que no la olvidarán jamás. Dos chicas, de su misma edad estaban matando, literalmente, a otra muchacha, exactamente a una rubia que intentaba, en vano, defenderse de esas tigresas. Para su suerte, los chicos fueron en su ayuda; la sacaron de allí y la protegieron con sus cuerpos, sus PERFECTOS cuerpos. Aunque no fue necesario, ya que Lily y Kath se despojaron de sus instintos asesinos al ver que inevitablemente ya no podían esconderse.

"Ho…Hola" tartamudearon las dos chicas

"Encantados preciosas" saludó uno de ellos, en opinión de Henar, que seguía detrás de ellos, el que tenía mejor culo.

"¿Queréis un helado?" preguntó el único que seguía sentado. Tenía unos preciosos ojos crema y un pelo intensamente paja. Remus Lupin.

Ellas resistieron la tentación, pero Henar, no.

"Claro" aceptó la ahora rubia "¿Pagáis vosotros?"

Sonrientes se lo aseguraron. Sonrientes también estaban Kath y Lil, pues sabían MUY bien la cara que se les quedaría cuando vieran el tamaño del helado de Henar, que seguro que les salía barato.

A regañadientes, sin embargo, se sentaron con ellos y entablaron con esos simulacros de ser humano una conversación que jamás creyeron que existiría. El problema estaba en que cuando, por fin, descubrieran quien eran esas acabarían desmayándose, ellos, relacionándose con la clase más baja de Hogwarts… Increíble.

"Y… ¿Vais a Beauxbatons?" preguntó uno de los morenos, con gafas, detrás de las cuales se escondían unos preciosos ojos color chocolate. James Potter.

"No" negó Kath con una sonrisa malévola formándose en sus sensuales labios "Asistimos a Hogwarts desde hace seis años"

Potter enrojeció ante semejante error. Además, no podía ser que fueran a Hogwarts y a su mismo curso y no las conocieran. Tampoco podía ser que no aparecieran en el "ALBUM OFICIAL DE LOS MERODEADORES SOBRE EL SECTOR FEMENINO DE HOGWARTS". En el se mostraban a todas y cada una de las chicas de Hogwarts. De cada una había una pequeña descripción, y también aparecían respuestas a preguntas cómo:

· Medidas

· ¿Cómo es en la cama?

· Popularidad

· Trayectoria amorosa

· Casa a la que pertenece

"Perdonad a James" le salvó Sirius, moreno y con unos penetrantes ojos grisáceos "Su novia le ha dejado y está un poco descolocado"

Lily, que había estado atenta, se preguntó¿con eso pretende darnos lástima? Y antes de que nadie pudiese comentar algo al respeto replicó:

"¿Cuál de ellas exactamente?" preguntó con ironía "Es que perdí la cuenta en primero. Si, hombre, cuando rompió con las cincuenta primeras" aclaró dándose aires.

Henar y Remus, que hasta entonces habían estado manteniendo una amena conversación callaron de golpe al escuchar ese comentario, ella contenta y él, sorprendido. Sirius y James al igual que ellos, también estaban asombrados, no por la rapidez con la que había replicado de esa manera, sino por el valor mostrado. Por que si en realidad ellas asistían a Hogwarts debían tener muy claro que nadie se la jugaba de esa manera frente a los merodeadores, sino quería sufrir una gran humillación, claro. Kath, por su parte, estaba orgullosa de su amiga, y Lily… Se hinchó tanto que en ese momento, cuando trajeron los helados, ella rechazó el suyo por miedo a explotar.

Sin embargo el moreno no pudo replicar ya que Henar estalló, entonces, en un desagradable berrinche. Ninguno de los chicos sabía a causa de que venía ese arrebato, sin embargo, las chicas sí. ¿Qué os había dicho yo de lo que ocurría cuando la pajarita del helado de pistacho y nueces bañadas en moscatel con una pajarita de color gris tirando a negro pálido en el lado contrario por el que la joven cogía la copa estaba en una posición incorrecta? Exacto. Que Henar reaccionaba de una manera alarmante.

Esa fue la causa de que las chicas salieran pitando de la heladería y de que Lily se dejase su bolso en la mesa. Y en ese bolso, para desgracia de ellas, estaba la varita y la placa de Premio Anual, donde estaba inscrito el nombre de ella. Ante ese último objeto James reaccionó extrañamente. Tal vez estaba ¿contento?...

* * *

ya... me tardé un poco, no tanto ¬¬ pero de todas maneras muchas gracias a los q me habeis dejado reviews, aki tan las contestaciones:

**Yare: **Pos la verdd esq en summarios noi soy mu buena, una amiga m paso el q hay ahora y ya ves... Ya me leí tu fic, esta realmente bien, acabalo pronto xk ya toy ansiosa!

**Iliath: **¿Solo el comienzo? Espero q tb te gust todo lo demás! nn

**Tsu-chan: **En serio dijiste eso¿o las palabras fueron otras, no es broma, muchas gracias en serio, no saben la ilusión q me hace recibirles! Oye... la delicia no es algo q se come? xk es malo q sea un sueño, a mi me gustan muxo los sueños... pasará mas de una vez...

**nikar: **aki toy otra vez! y a ver si dejas un reviw + extenso, ehh? no mujer, haz lo q kiers!

**algida: **oaw! tas pasat tia, es petitet ehh..., weno 1rq el poema ta mooooool b, es mol xulo! xk sok lu millo, t vai di q faria un fic normal, era NORMAL q tel dediqs a tu, no? q xulo, ara serem besones i tot! no dona... fem una kosa ok? scrium a i xlem, ok? byebye wapixima!

**lucemvicuna: **esperaba verte x aki, muchas gracias x seguir mis pasos! te kiero wapa!

**Annie Riddle: **a ver, si es un sueño... pos pasa lo q pasa, cuando una sueña, jamás pasa lo q se desea, o si? p.d. me leí uno de tus fics, ahora no recuerdo cual, pero taba mu chulo!

**daida evans: **he seguido asi q nada de suicidios ehh!

ahora si, me despido, hasta que me de la reputisima gana de publicar de nuevo... no era koña... dentro de dos semanas me paso, ok?

**malia-evans**


	3. ¿Compartir mi placa? No, gracias

Miss Bruja Inteligente

POR: malia-evans

DEDICADO A: algida y lucemvicuna, que me han seguido desde mi primer fic, i a las que prometí una historia "normal". A mi queridísima Marya, a la que eternamente recordaré.

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de estos personajes son míos, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bross™, a excepción de Henar, Katherine e Yvonne y otros personajes que no aparecen en la saga de HP.

AVISO: antes de que os disgustéis, son capítulos cortos, pero prometo que por lo menos habrá veinte. Palabra de Honor.

"**_Según esas, nadie que tenga más espermatozoides que neuronas, merece la mínima posibilidad de algo con ellas"_**

****

Capitulo 3. ¿Compartir mi placa? No, gracias

Mientras que en la calle Henar seguía gritando y las chicas corriendo tras ella, en la heladería, un muy curioso James ya estaba investigando el bolso de la pelirroja. Tras sacar de el, un pintalabios, un rimel, un espejo, un cepillo y un peino, un plumier, una libreta, el móvil, las llaves de casa, tres tampones y alguna que otra monedilla, encontró algo que le pareció curioso e increíble, una insignia de Premio Anual, y junto a ella la carta que certificaba que la propietaria de ese bolso era eso, Premio Anual. Todavía más increíble le pareció, el encontrar su carné de estudiante. James Potter no podía creer que la preciosidad con la que había estado hablando fuese "esa". Lilliane Marie Evans.

Digamos, la única chica con la que no había conversado, porque precisamente lo que ellos hacían no era conversar. La única vez que habían cruzado un par de palabras había sido en una ocasión en la que la habían castigado por culpa de Potter y compañía, y Lily lo primero que hizo en cuanto desaparecieron los profesores fue pegarle un sermón en toda regla. El único inconveniente es que al ser de la misma casa y del mismo curso, debían compartir asignaturas. Por lo demás, sólo sabían de la existencia mutua, de ahí en adelante, nada. Tan siquiera una mirada.

Aún así, lo único que pasaba por la mente del moreno era que a partir de entonces debería empezar a tomarse en serio a la pelirroja.

Sirius se acercó por la espalda, mientras James seguía dándole vueltas al tema, y le quitó en carné de las manos, a la vez que preguntaba curioso:

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo mientras inspeccionaba la tarjeta "Pues es verdad que iban a Hogwarts" aceptó mirando los datos, giró el carné y pudo ver entonces la foto, horrenda y del año anterior he de añadir "¡ERA EVANS¡HE ESTADO COQUETEANDO CON EVANS!"

"Lástima que no os dieseis cuenta antes…" comentó Lupin "Os podíais haber disculpado"

Ambos se giraron de golpe, provocándose una grave tortícolis, al oír eso. ¿Él sabía quienes eran y no había dicho nada?

"Moony" empezó James "Tú quieres morir¿no?"

Con entusiasmo, el rubio respondió, eso sí, un poco temeroso por la actitud de su amigo:

"¡Yo¡Que va!"

Sirius, que seguía pensativo, repuso:

"Entonces, si esa realmente era Evans" sonrió, demostrando por primera vez, en 17 años, que su mente se ponía en marcha y añadió "Las otras eran March y Parker¿pero cuál era cada una?

Sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, que lo tenía, Remus contestó:

"La morena era Katherine y la otra, pues Parker"

"¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Sirius con mirada pícara a la que Remus respondió con una sonrisa que intentó ocultar bajo un estruendoso estornudo "Serás pillín" anunció el moreno, dirigiéndose a James inquirió "¿Y a ti que te parece el cambio de Evans?"

Éste sin embargo no respondió, estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos, no quiero pensar cuáles, como para prestar atención a las inoportunas tonterías de su moreno amigo.

"¡Tierra llamando a James!" gritó Sirius a su oído, aunque éste seguía impasible "¡PRONGS¿Estás ahí?"

Despistado el moreno contestó, si a eso se le puede llamar contestación:

"¿Eh? Sí… bueno¿cómo? Sí, lo que tu digas mamá…"

"¿James?" preguntó Sirius preocupado, mientras que Remus intentaba levantarse del suelo, donde había acabado a causa del ataque de risa.

El moreno, que por fin había vuelto a su estado normal se percató del estado de su amigo y al contrario de lo que moralmente habría deseado hacer, se levantó de la silla y salió por la puerta; debía ir a casa, necesitaba pensar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily, que desde hacía rato había estado siguiendo a su amiga por todo el callejón, se sentó en un banco y se dedicó a mirar a la gente que cruzaba la anchísima calle. Poco después se unieron a ella Kath y Henar, esta última ya más calmada. Mientras Kath se dedicaba a tranquilizar a Henar, por si acaso, Lily pensaba. Aunque a ella no le había gustado nada el haber tenido que compartir su tiempo y su helado con esas cosas, ellos se habían comportado realmente bien, tal vez, pensó la pelirroja, sería por que desconocían sus identidades. Aún así, su opinión sobre los Merodeadores, en especial sobre Potter, había sido modificada un 0'00000000…1.

Entonces, Kath se inmiscuyó en sus pensamientos.

"¿En qué piensas, cariño?" inquirió preocupada, viendo la cara de su amiga

Lil se giró hacía ella, sonrientemente falsa.

"Simplemente pensaba en que a los idiotas esos; les pones delante una cara bonita y cambian el sentido¿los viste, no?"

Katherine soltó a Henar, momento que ésta aprovecho para escapar, y se dedicó totalmente a la pelirroja.

"Lil" empezó "Sabes mejor que nadie cómo piensan los tíos, así que no me digas eso. Si quieres, dime que son unos burros salidos, pero no me digas que si los vi. Tú eres la que suele compararlos con la inmundicia" acabó sonriente y abrazando a Lily efusivamente.

Kath cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor de su amiga, pero Lily no, y entonces pudo ver a un moreno que salía corriendo de la heladería, con un bolso en la mano, SU bolso. En ese momento ella y Kath se separaron, y como si el destino quisiera condenarla, ella y él cruzaron las miradas. ¿Casualidad? Decídselo a James, que desapareció al instante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tirado en la cama, pensando. Eso es lo que hacía James 23 horas antes de que el Expresso de Hogwarts le llevase de nuevo a su añorada casa. Los ojos cerrados y la luz apagada en una oscura noche de agosto. _¿Cómo puede gustarme si es la primera vez que hablo con ella? No puedo estar enamorándome, yo no. ¿Cuán pueden cambiar los sentimientos en tan poco tiempo? Es increíble, si lo único que me atraía hasta ahora de las chicas era su físico. No, es que ella además, es inteligente, usa la cabeza para algo más que para peinarse el pelo y ponerse ridículos sombreros. ¿Por primera vez, James Potter enamorado? Ya lo veremos, espero, por el bien de mi cordura, que no. Mañana debo mostrarme interesante frente a ella, es lo que les gusta a las chicas¿no?_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tirada en la cama, pensando. Eso es lo que hacía Lily 23 horas antes de que el Expresso de Hogwarts la llevase de nuevo a su añorada casa. Los ojos cerrados y la luz apagada en una oscura noche de agosto. _¿Sabrá ya quién soy? Pues claro que si tonta¿pero por qué tan preocupada¿Acaso estoy interesada en que lo sepa? No, por Dios, que idioteces… Ahora en serio… Se quedó de piedra esta tarde en el callejón¿me estaría mirando a mí¡Pero y a ti que te importa burra! Deja de pensar en esas cosas y duérmete ya. Mañana debes conseguir aparentar calma infinita frente a él, y si es posible, inaudita bordería._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_¡Muy buenos días Londres¡Son las 8 de la mañana en la alborotada ciudad, en la 69.9, Jason Boston! Ahora, la canción más escuchada esta sema… _Una malhumorada pelirroja apagó entonces el otra vez, molesto despertador. Todavía quedaban tres horas para que el Expresso partiese, pero por si acaso, ya estaba levantada. Abrió el armario y pilló lo primero que encontró, bueno lo segundo… Esta bien, se pasó media hora para decidir que iba a ponerse, pero ese no es el punto. Bajó a desayunar y tomó lo normal, un vaso de bebida de soja, dos tostadas integrales con aceite de oliva y ajo, y zumo de naranja 100 natural… Había que cuidarse.

Diez minutos más tarde, ya había engullido todo el almuerzo. Subió otra vez arriba y se metió en el lavabo. Dos horas más tarde salió del baño convertida en princesa, bueno en una preciosidad, jóder vale, en una delicia a la vista. Entró a su habitación cuando sólo quedaban veinte minutos para que el Expresso partiese y observó con horror que el baúl estaba vacío. Tenía veinte minutos para preparar una maleta que tendría que aguantar hasta las navidades… Mal asunto.

Asombrosamente, consiguió acabar la maleta dos minutos antes de la fatídica hora. A duras penas arrastró el baúl hasta la puerta y cruzó la calle a toda leche. Que suerte que la casa de sus padres (ahora de vacaciones) estuviese frente a la estación. Y aunque habría preferido pasar la última noche en su apartamento, creyó más prudente pasar la noche delante de la estación, por si acaso pasaba algo similar.

El caso es que como si de un milagro se tratase, la pelirroja llegó a tiempo al andén, a tiempo para lanzar el baúl al Expresso y luego tener que aparecerse en él.

Arrastrando el equipaje por todo el tren, encontró a sus amigas, preocupadas, en el último compartimento del último vagón, que oportunas. Abrió la puerta y entró, siendo aplastada al momento por las dos chicas que allí había. Dejó el baúl allí, y se excusó, sintiéndolo mucho, de que tenía que ir a dar instrucciones a los prefectos.

Salió al pasillo y se encontró cara a cara con McGonagall.

"¿Qué hace aquí señorita Evans?" preguntó la maestra, más pendiente sin embargo, del espectacular cambio de su alumna favorita "Debería estar en compartimento de prefectos"

"Llegué tarde" se disculpó echando a andar hacía en principio del tren "Hacía allí me dirigía ahora"

En cuanto estuvo allí, entró, seguida de la profesora McGonagall e inspeccionó a los ocupantes. Se detuvo especialmente en uno, quedando espectacularmente impresionada.

Se giró hacía la profesora y ella simplemente respondió, comprendiendo el malestar de su alumna:

"Esperamos que lo comprenda señorita Evans" pidió la maestra, y sorprendiendo a los alumnos, ante el nombre de la dicha, los cuales se sorprendieron del cambio hormonal de ésta "El profesor Dumbledore y yo creemos que es conveniente que comparta su posición de Premio Anual para que el señor pueda mejorar su comportamiento. ¿Algún problema?" inquirió, aunque era más una orden que una sugerencia. Dirigiéndose al inquilino, preguntó

"¿Usted ve algún problema señor Potter?"

* * *

**NOTA: **en el primer capitulo he añadido un par de cambios justo al principio, asi que haganme el favor de volver a leerlo, aunque ya aviso que este inciso no aclara mucho, nada en realidad.

Me disculpo muy sinceramente por la tardanza y les ruego dejen reviews! Por que aunque viendo el resultado parezca que mi esfuerzo es minimo, aquí estoy ahora, mientras mi madre me grita que deje el ordenador y veo la gran montaña de deberes que me quedan por hacer. Ahora, les contesto. Espero que mi imaginación haya sido de su agrado. Hasta pronto.

**lucemvicuna: **estaban en sus casas, y ahora van hacia Hogwarts, a partir de ahora será más claro, no te preocupes, sigue ahí por favor. ¿demasiado bueno? que te has tomado!

**Syringen: **tendrías que haberme visto la cara cuando vi que tenia un review tuyo. no creí que te fijarás en mi historia! jajajaja toy loka weno el caso es que yo tbaprovecho para felicitarte a ti, xk aunque no te dejo reviews, te aseguro que sigo los caps desde el principio! aix! la frase esa me vino a la cabeza el otro dia, justo después de ver al tio más feo del mundo...

**algida: **ma sembla que ja es costum veure't xki! ei! q x mi mol millo q dexis reviews llargs, mentretink més! ahh! visita el meu espai msn: http/spaces. la mva dona-amb-més-d'una-personalitat preferida? se t¡enva la pinsa no? tas completamen boja! io no tin més de tres o cuatre personalitats, ok! taria b se bessonetes, jajaja! ah! a tu el q et pasa es que tens complexe de gran, presteli una mika al napoleón! (parida ¬¬). me retrasat una mika actualitzan, xro esk e tingut mols examens, ara ja tot arreglat! ja has entes xk en jamsie-pooh sta conten? aix! i no t'atrevexis a treure-me'l... xk estrictamen jo tin la propietat privada d'en James Potter al forum del ok? no son unes esbojarrades! avera si tindran ovaris les tres ties aquelles x treuem el titul de la meés boja! byeeeeeeeee

**Yare: **haber, te comprendo, cuando hay algo tan bien hecho como esto es inebitable pasarse a leer aunque hayas pronetido solemnemente que no miras nada en la compu.vale, mejor bajo mi ego, no? era koña, eh!

**Caperucita Roja: **¿cuadros escoceses? menuda espresion tia, ok, ya me calmo. pos si un sueño, pro eso no es lo único.

**manini: **demasiado corto, ya, intentaré alargarlos.

**Nikar: **¿fantastico no es pasarse? weno al menos son contrastables con los caps, no?

**MaLiA-EvAnS**

MOS

Prongs Adicted

MeRoDeAdiCtA

Estudiante por obligación

Amiga de algida (q xcierto esta loka!)

Admiradora de:

Hermione-weasley86

Lyon de Linocourt

Athene du etoile


	4. Eres idónea para el maldito concurso

**Miss Bruja Inteligente**

"_**Según esas, nadie que tenga más espermatozoides que neuronas, merece la mínima posibilidad de algo con ellas"**_

POR: malia-evans

DEDICADO A: algida y lucemvicuna, que me han seguido desde mi primer fic, a las que prometí una historia "normal". A mi queridísima Marya, a la que eternamente recordaré como la única que me aguantó en mis peores días.

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de estos personajes son míos, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bross™, a excepción de Henar, Katherine e Yvonne y otros personajes que no aparecen en la saga de HP.

AVISO: antes de que os disgustéis, son capítulos cortos, pero prometo que por lo menos habrá más de veinte. Palabra de Honor.

**Capitulo 4. Eres idónea para el maldito concurso**

"No, profesora" negó con rotundidad el joven Potter, ganándose de esa manera la fulminante mirada de la pelirroja

"Entonces, está hecho" aceptó, se giró hacía Lily "Señorita Evans, sabe lo que debe hacer, cuando acaben, vuelvan a sus compartimentos y sigan la ronda cuando les toque"

McGonagall se retiró del vagón, dejando los prefectos en compañía de una joven que no podía aguantar sus instintos asesinos. Durante unos diez minutos, Lily distribuyó las rondas, de manera que ella y Potter no coincidiesen de ninguna manera. Así que poco después, dejó salir a todos los prefectos, de los cuales, el sector masculino seguía pendiente de ella.

Una vez hubieron salido todos, exceptuando a Potter y a ella misma, Lil cerró la puerta. Con la clara intención de echarle una buena bronca al moreno.

"¿Se puede saber por qué narices tengo que compartir mi puesto?"

"¿Tú no escuchas, verdad?"

"Al grano, Potter"

"Dumbly quiere que mejore mi comportamiento"

"¿Todavía cree que eso es posible?"

"Eso parece"

La pelirroja se dejó caer en un sofá. Lo más alejada posible de Potter.

"Solo te lo diré una vez Potter" anunció Lily "Serás mi ayudante, ni mi jefe, ni mi amigo, ni nada por el estilo. Te prohíbo que hagas ninguna burrada si no quieres que me ocupe personalmente de que te expulsen. Y por último, entre tú y yo, no habrá nada que se asemeje ni por asomo a la amistad. ¿OK?"

"Lo capto" aceptó con desgana "¿Puedo irme ya?"

"Tardas"

El moreno se levantó, y salió por la puerta, dejando a la pelirroja pensativa. Que el día anterior hubiese modificado minúsculamente su opinión sobre Potter no quería decir que lo soportara. Bien poco le había faltado para llegar a su egolatría habitual. Además, bien podían haber colocado a Remus en lugar de a Potter… Dumbledore tramaba algo, y no dudaría en acudir a él si las cosas se complicaban. No aguantaría por mucho tiempo al James "el mundo gira a mi alrededor" Potter.

Se levantó y fue hacía su compartimento, y aunque por el camino muchos chicos asomaron sus cabezas al pasillo para verla mejor, no ocurrió nada digno de mencionar.

Entró, y se sentó junto a Henar, mientras Kath escuchaba música en su discman. Cuando por fin la morena se dio cuenta de la llegada de su amiga, Lily empezó a contarles todo lo que había pasado en el compartimento de prefectos. Kath estaba preocupada por las consecuencias que eso pudiese traer a la salud mental de su amiga, por contra, Henar estaba contentísima, ella al revés que sus mejores amigas conocía un poco más a los merodeadores, y aunque no se llevaban nada bien, sabía perfectamente que se les podía "aguantar" si una se lo proponía, o no tenía más remedio.

Tras más de una hora hablando, Lily decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el tren. Detuvo un par de peleas que habían estado a punto de estallar entre los más pequeños a causa del carrito de la comida. Iba en dirección de nuevo a su compartimento, cuando escuchó gritos en el extremo opuesto. Salió corriendo hacía allí, pero pronto se encontró con que una marea humana le impedía el paso. Sacó su varita y dejó a todos sus compañeros K.O, viendo por fin el inició del alboroto.

Frente a ella estaban Black y Malfoy, lanzándose todo tipo de maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, mientras que Potter y Snape subían de categoría hasta llegar a las maldiciones imperdonables. A duras penas cruzó entre los cuerpos inconscientes de sus compañeros y se plantó entre los cuatro duelistas.

"¡YA BASTA!" gritó a pulmón abierto, aunque nadie le hizo caso. Levantó la varita sin que ninguno se diese cuenta y murmuró un hechizo que no escuchó nadie. En menos de lo que hubiese tardado gritando, las varitas de los duelistas estaban entre sus manos, ellos estaban atados entre sí, y tumbados en el suelo. "¿Ahora me harán caso?"

Un simple movimiento de cabeza le indicó a la pelirroja que no harían mucho en la posición actual. Con precaución, Lily se acercó a Potter y le soltó, entre las quejas de los demás. Pero el destino del moreno no era mejor que el de ellos.

"¡Te das cuenta que en menos dos horas has roto ya una de tus promesas?" preguntó casi gritando "En cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts iremos a hablar con Dumbledore, tu de esta no te libras"

El moreno palideció, mientras que en el suelo los demás reclamaban ser liberados. Los soltó y les lanzó la misma advertencia que a Potter.

"Os quiero a todos en el despacho de Dumbledore en cuanto lleguemos"

Se marchó. Bien sabía que en cuanto se fuese volverían a pelearse, pero al menos ahora tendrían su merecido tan pronto llegaran a Hogwarts.

Una media hora después, Lily estaba en su compartimento, dormida, mientras que Henar y Kath discutían sobre el mejor culo de Hogwarts. En ese momento, sin embargo, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando ver a James Potter, el cual iba ganando en la discusión de ambas.

"¿Puedo hablar con Evans un momento?"

"¿Estás ciego, Potter?" respondió Kath como los gallegos, con otra pregunta.

"No" respondió simplemente

"Está dormida. Y no vamos a despertarla por ti"

"Ya lo habéis hecho" se quejó Lily entre dos bostezos. Vio a Potter en la puerta y preguntó "¿Y tú que narices haces aquí?

"Venía a hablar contigo"

"Pues empieza"

"A solas"

La pelirroja se levantó y salió tras él del compartimento. Le siguió hasta el compartimento de los prefectos, y una vez estando allí a solas dijo:

"Habla"

"Mira Lily…"

"Sin confianzas, por favor"

"Esta bien, Evans. Sabes perfectamente que mi relación con Snape es increíblemente similar a la que tengo contigo…"

"No, Potter, no sé nada de ti"

Omitiendo el comentario, el moreno siguió.

"Sólo venía a pedirte que no le dijeses a Dumbledore lo que fuese que fueras a decirle"

"¿Por qué tú lo digas?"

"Por favor"

Sinceramente, a Lily le pareció lastimoso, de modo que rebajó un poco el castigo que tenía preparado.

"Omitiré algunas cosas, si eso es lo que deseas"

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, el moreno la abrazó, y antes de que Lily pudiese reaccionar la besó en la mejilla, y salió disparado de aquel lugar.

Lilliane tardó un poco más en reaccionar. Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse la mano encima de la zona besada, y recapacitar. ¿Por qué coño todavía no había salido tras el moreno para romperle las joyas de la familia?

No tardó mucho más. Minutos después, se encontraba dando tumbos frente al compartimento de los Merodeadores, los cuales la miraban desde dentro, atemorizados. La pelirroja enseguida se dio por vencida, así que se fue.

Una vez hubieron llegado a Hogsmeade, Lily buscaba desesperadamente a Potter, y Potter intentaba exasperadamente esconderse de ella. Lo consiguió, de modo que la pelirroja tuvo que esperar hasta estar en Hogwarts para cobrar venganza. Mientras todos tomaban posiciones en el Gran Comedor, ella se dirigió con paso apresurado pero seguro hacía la Mesa Alta. Allí, informó del incidente del tren al director, y le pidió que fuese más blando con Potter y Black, ya que la verdadera culpa la tenían Snape y Malfoy.

"Este… ¿Quién es usted, señorita, para hacer el trabajo de la Premio Anual?" le cortó el director

"Soy Lilliane Evans, profesor, la Premio Anual" respondió de mala gana la joven "A la que usted indebidamente a encargado cuidar del estúpido de Potter" acabó. Y con volvió a su mesa con la cabeza bien alta y el paso firme.

"No te parecerá tan estúpido si quieres que no sea duro con él…"

Durante el banquete, Potter no dejó de mirar a Lily con la intención de encontrar algo en su cara que le asegurase tranquilidad, pero no lo encontró. La pelirroja estaba cenando plácidamente junto a sus amigas. En el justo momento en que las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, Dumbledore se puso en pie.

"Queridos alumnos" empezó el discurso "No tengo mucho que deciros, simplemente que estoy encantado de que estéis todos aquí" dijo el director. Entonces se puso más serio y añadió "Para las alumnas de séptimo os tengo preparada una sorpresa. Este año se celebra en Menorca un concurso para nuevas mentes, así que dentro de dos semanas se celebraran unas parciales con la intención de seleccionar a la mejor. ¡De modo que a estudiar!"

Puede que la idea fuese genial, increíble y maravillosa para las pijas, pero tenía un pequeño inconveniente. Tener que estudiar. ¡Ahora! Si todavía estaban en septiembre.

Por otro lado, Kath y Henar se giraron inmediatamente hacía Lily, quien al ver sus caras de psicópatas sólo pudo murmurar:

"No… Ni loca"

Mientras que todos los ocupantes del comedor desalojaban, Lily intentaba escapar de sus amigas. Y Potter, Potter intentaba escapar de la bronca que Dumbledore les tenía preparada.

"Señor Malfoy, señor Snape" exigió "A mi despacho"

Potter y Black quedaron estupefactos, de la que se habían librado. Lily que en ese momento pasó corriendo por el lado de James, le susurró:

"Espero que me la devuelvas pronto"

La mañana siguiente, al llegar al Gran Comedor, las chicas desayunaron tranquilamente hasta que al inoportuno director le dio por anunciar otra "buena" noticia.

"Alumnas. Todo el claustro ha decidido que nuestra representante será acompañada por el señor James Potter, Premio Anual, para que no haya ningún tipo de problema, esperemos que se apunte más gente"

Y se sentó. Sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore es un genio. Con tal de que las alumnas más pijas que no soportan estudiar se apuntaran, lo que sea. Ellas harían todo con tal de pasar la mayor parte del curso con Potter y a solas.

Pero al señorito sólo le importaba estar con una de ellas. Y ella no tenía la menor intención de apuntarse. A menos que se viese obligada.

* * *

Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero no tuve demasiado tiempo, y ahora he actualizado esta historia y he publicado otra. Por si quereis leerla, clicad en minick y buscar un fic llamado: "Simplemente sucedió". Gracias y adiós.

**Annie Rydle: **Mira por donde que al prinicipio pensé en que compartiesen habitación, pero me pareció halgo muy directo y además muy usado ya. Pero no tu pregunta no está nada mal y no te extrañes si lo añado en algún lugar.

**meli-2108: **Encantada de que te haya gustado. Me tarde un poco, lo siento.

**Yare: **Ya vi tu fic, y creo que te dejé un review! Está realmente interesante, quiero que lo sigas pronto, no como yo ¬¬ Esque mis padres me castigaron y me anularon internet. I'm sorry. Encantadísima que te haya gustado y por favor sigue leyendo. Me animan mucho tus reviews!

**algida:** Qui ha dit que tu tens complexe de gran? Que cruel, no? u.u Ei, que jo de boja res... ¬¬, xro no t'enfadis xfa Que ploru! Bueno, sentu haber tardat tan, xro com ja li he dit a la Yare he tingut l'internet desconectat, i les poques estones que podia, era a casa d'una amiga i cla, no publicaré desde el seu ordinado! Ei! Que jo no la liu, la lien mes mans que son les q escriuen, a més acabaran casats i am un fill, o sigui, d'alguna manera els hi an de pasa coses axi, no? Dew!

**Syringen: **Como dudas que lea tu historia! Ultimamente e perdido el hilo, pero claro, está muy bien asi que siguela porque tienes una manera de escribir que como Dickens, consigues que me vea dentro de la escena. Gracias por escribir de semejante manera. Claro, hay dos premios anuales, pero por lo visto no puede haber dos de la misma casa, por eso se dice de "compartir", por que además está el otro premio anual de una casa ajena, pronto entenderás por qué necesitamos tres premios anuales.

Ya está.

**MaLiA-EvAnS**

MOS

Prongs Adicted

MeRoDeAdiCtA

Estudiante por obligación

Amiga de algida (q xcierto esta loka!)

Admiradora de:

Hermione-weasley86

Lyon de Linocourt

Athene du etoile


End file.
